


Frozen

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frozen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539) by rosewalker22. 



我无法感知什么

只是觉得很冷

所有的颜色都在消退

我的灵魂丢在哪了

 

我会停止逃跑

如果我知道尚有机会的话

要撕裂我来祭祀这一切

所以我是被迫的离开

 

告诉我其实我已经冻结

可我还能做什么

我无法解释

我为你这么做的理由

 

当谎言变为真实

我为你牺牲了自我

你说我已经冻结

可我还能做什么

 

我倚靠在床头，静静的等待。

你就躺在我的身边，我能感受到你贴在我的身旁。

你的两眼盯着天花板。你那双美丽的蓝色眼睛，那满富情感的双眼，就这么地盯在那儿。

我现在不忍看那双蓝色的美丽，因为我知道，当我们的视线再次相对，我内心的某些东西就将破碎。

我们两人彼此心照不宣，默认着事实。可现在让我更加无法忍受的，却是像你这样的，默默地躺在我旁边。

为什么事情就不能弄得简单一些？

为什么你会爱上我？

为什么你会是一个魔法师？

世事不仅仅只有黑白两色，或者对错与否。就像现在，映入我眼帘的房间是那么的光彩醒目，也许还更加耀眼异常。所有的感官在此时此刻似乎都放大了原先所感知的一切。

我听见外面的鸟鸣似同尖叫，亚麻质地的床铺也让我觉得分外粗糙。空气中还残留着欢爱的味道，屋外渐近渐响的脚步身让我胸中的怒气不断的燃烧。

门被用力的推开，声音吓人的撞向墙壁。

我承认我有被那声响搞的有些畏缩，但我呆在床上没有动。我抬头看向来人，侍卫们似乎对我脸上的泪痕惊讶万分。也许，他们更加惊讶他们眼前所见的到这幕场景。

他们来到这儿的目的是逮捕一个魔法师，不过他们很快会有别的任务。

我知道自己手中的匕首现在已被暖上了温度，可对我来说，它却冷若冰柱。

像我已被冻结的心脏一样。

我微微颔首，看着手中的匕首，就好像第一次见到这武器，就好像……能看到刀刃上已涂有一道红色的印记。我知道这之后它将永远也不用再放在我的枕头下面。

它曾是我的防身武器，现在是它发挥作用的时候了，只是被保护的人不再是我。我最终再一次细细打量这匕首的工艺。

你看上去是如此的苍白，然而却很镇静，你知道将会在你身上发生什么。

你的双眼失焦，不知道在看着什么，可它们还是一双如此美丽的蓝色存在。它们曾经璀璨的闪耀，可如今却见证着残忍的现实。

你白皙的喉头溅起一抹猩红，那颜色对你而言过于鲜艳。为什么直到现在我才注意到呢？

你的鲜血溢在你的脑袋周围，像一个邪恶的晕环，亦或是……最最神圣的光圈。

我们昨晚还在一起欢爱，现在我却要用如此残酷的刀刃划过你的项间。

停留在你身体的最后记忆仍然是那么的温暖，你的声音在呼唤我的名字，你的嘴角在勾起那可恶的微笑。

"殿下？"一名侍卫毁了你最后的咒语，打破了现场的沉默。

"出去！"我朝他怒吼，可他们还是在那儿。

"给我滚！"我的咆哮也无法驱赶那些人。只有当我把手中的匕首狠狠地扔出插入门内，他们才离开房间。

我不会让父王带走你的！

我不会让他把我们分开！

我永远也不会原谅他对我做的这些！

我答应过你，如果死亡是你注定的结局，那你必须要死在我的手里，也只有我才可以结束你的性命。

可这承诺，是一个我永远也不希望去遵守的诺言。

 

我的魔法师，我的Merlin。

我伏在你的胸口，嘶声力竭地哭泣。

这痛苦远远超越了我所能承受的想象。

我想抛弃所有，和你一起，永远的沉眠。

 

我的心，破碎成片。

 

碾做粉尘。

（The End）


End file.
